Selector infected WIXOSS Episode 3
is the third episode of selector infected WIXOSS TV anime series. The episode aired on April 17, 2014. Appearances Based on order of appearance Characters *Rūko Kominato *Hitoe Uemura *Yuzuki Kurebayashi *Hanayo *Akira Aoi *Piruluk *Midoriko *Tama *Hatsu Kominato *Kazuki Kurebayashi *Momoka (mentioned) *Iona Urazoe *Urith Cards Yuzuki's Deck * Hanayo ** Hanayo Zero ** Hanayo One ** Hanayo Two ** Hanayo Three ** Hanayo Four * Amethyst, Natural Stone * Sapphi, Natural Stone * Kohaku, Natural Stone * Iron, Natural Stone * Macury, Natural Stone * Orichalcia, Natural Stone * Dragunov, Small Gun * Dominating Fury Akira's Deck * Piruluk ** Code Piruluk ** Code Piruluk K ** Code Piruluk M ** Code Piruluk G ** Code Piruluk T * Peeping Analyze * Code Art IDOL * Code Art ADB * Code Art RMN Hitoe's Deck * Midoriko ** Midoriko, Combat Girl ** Midoriko, First Girl ** Midoriko, Second Girl ** Midoriko, Third Girl ** Midoriko, Fourth Girl * Pandan, Phantom Beast * Sparrow, Phantom Beast * Mi-Ke, Phantom Beast * Koalan, Phantom Beast * Shiro, Phantom Beast * Swallow, Phantom Beast * Bigtatt, Phantom Beast * Fantastic * Enlarge Rūko's Deck * Tama ** Tama, New Moon Miko ** Tama, Waxing Crescent Moon Miko ** Tama, Half Moon Miko ** Tama, Waxing Gibbous Moon Miko ** Tama, Full Moon Miko * Round, Small Shield * Square, Medium Shield * Anti-Spell * Romail, Helmet Armor Other Cards * Sephiram, Shooting Bow * Riot, Greatshield * God Eater, Ultimate Sword Synopsis Rūko finds herself in battle against Hitoe, and taps into a desire she has never felt before. Meanwhile, Yuzuki's battle ensues against Akira.(Source: Funimation.com) Recap Hitoe brings Rūko to her favorite place, an empty corner of the library. Hitoe then explains to Rūko that she's also new to WIXOSS, and her battle with Akira was her first battle. Hitoe then asks Rūko for a battle, who accepts. Meanwhile, Yuzuki and Akira begin a battle. Yuzuki, knowing how dangerous Peeping Analyze is, decides to go on the offensive to win before she can use it. As Akira uses TOO BAD, she mocks Yuzuki's battling style as too straightforward. Hitoe and Rūko begin their battle. Rūko ends her first turn after growing, as she doesn't have any level 1 SIGNI in her opening hand. Hitoe opens with two Mi-Ke, Phantom Beasts and attacks with both. Rūko summons Round, Small Shield and Square, Medium Shield, banishes one of the Mi-Kes with Round, and hits Midoriko with Square and Tama, leaving Midoriko reeling. Midoriko summons Shiro, Phantom Beast, uses Giant on it, and attacks. During the attacks that follow, Rūko begins to think she doesn't deserve to win. At Akira and Yuzuki's battle, Akira has Piruluk use Peeping Analyze. Yuzuki fears her wish will be read, but Hanayo advises her to face it head-on, telling her that everyone will know anyways if it comes true. Akira picks level 1, causing her to discard 1 card, and has Piruluk read Yuzuki's wish. Piruluk tells Akira that Yuzuki loves her brother. Akira heavily taunts Yuzuki over this revelation, causing Yuzuki to lose her cool and use Dominating Fury. Hanayo warns her against doing so. Rūko ponders losing so that Hitoe's wish will come true, but Tama refuses to lose on purpose, telling Rūko she wants to win. Hitoe also refuses to let Rūko lose on purpose, as Hitoe would not be satisfied with such a victory. Rūko is inspired to give her best effort in winning, and as the battle rages on, she feels incredible excitement like nothing she's felt before. She uses Anti-Spell to cancel Hitoe's Enlarge, and eventually wins the battle. Even though the battle ended, the battlefield does not disappear, and Tama begins to glow and kneels down in pain. Midoriko explains that Tama "evolved"; the closer a Selector gets to becoming an Eternal Girl, the stronger the LRIG gets. In the end, Rūko offers to be friends with Hitoe, who says she'll think about it as she leaves, flustered. Rūko heads home and, with a WIXOSS card encyclopedia, begins strategizing on how to play and improve her deck. She receives a call from Kazuki, who tells her that Yuzuki hasn't headed home yet. Rūko tells him that Yuzuki isn't at her house, either, and brings up the possibility that she was battling Akira. The last part of Akira and Yuzuki's battle is then shown. Akira has Yuzuki backed into a corner with two Life Cloth left. Akira summons Code Art IDOL, Code Art ADB, and Code Art RMN, and cheerfully tells Piruluk to finish Yuzuki off. Yuzuki is then seen cowering alone, apologizing to Hanayo. She is found by Kazuki and Rūko, who admonishes her for battling Akira. Kazuki then hands Yuzuki an Adamasphere, Natural Pyroxene. While Yuzuki is grateful for the gesture, she tells Kazuki she needs to be alone at the moment, and runs away. Later, Akira arrives at a model shoot with her and Iona Urazoe. Akira enters the dressing room and explodes in anger, expressing her frustration at not making any progress with her wish despite having beaten Hitoe and Yuzuki. Piruluk quietly tells her that winning is not enough to become an Eternal Girl, and that there are other conditions. Akira threatens to tear Piruluk's card unless she tells her the conditions, but when Piruluk nonchalantly responds to her threat, Akira simply throws her to the ground. The episode ends with Iona discussing Akira's victory with Urith. Featured Battle Akira Aoi vs Yuzuki Kurebayashi - Akira Wins Notes Trivia Gallery Links and References * http://www.funimation.com/shows/selector-infected-wixoss/videos Navigation Category:Episodes Category:Anime